Graceebooks
Editors' Notes: * If you've come here from an outside website, please be aware that while we strive for these pages to be an accurate and well-documented accounting of events, this is an unofficial and internal wiki for the use of the nonnies at fail-fandomanon. Links marked in red go to posts outside of FFA, and the footnotes are archived versions of these pages. * Fail-fandomanon has a sacrosanct rule against doxxing and linking someone's wallet name and their fandom pseudonym, no matter what. We didn't doxx Winterfox, and we have not and will not doxx Gracee. Period. If you feel this rule has been broken, you can comment on the post linked above or email anddiamssemicolon AT gmail DOT com. Introduction: "Oh look, it's the Patron Saint of Shitty Behavior." Graceebooks is a social-justice wanker across numerous fandoms, member of The Johnlock Conspiracy (TJLC), friend to its loudest proponent loudest-subtext-in-television, and ringleader of Sherlock 221b Con Wank and Sherlock 221b Con Wank 2: The Chafening. The modus operandi of Grace and her followers is to “stake out some nebulous moral high ground, defend it with circular logic and social justice buzzwords they don't understand, and then just keep moving the goal posts on their fake wooden toy high horse.” : this is the funniest shit i’ve ever seen grace is a literal lawyer…an IRL lawyer…grace literally spent thousands of dollars and went to school for like 10 years to learn the most effective methods of dragging people to the lowest levels of hell — mothscarfhttps://archive.is/qacTr (with whom, interestingly, Grace’s crowd happily hung out after MS was accused of sexually assaulting a survivor of child sexual abuse... MS is also moralizing about noncon https://archive.is/niPUL https://archive.is/rjAeF in re Sherlock 221b Con Wank) But, yes, Grace is a (as of early 2015) 30-year-old lawyer in New York City. Per this nonny, she specializes in anti-discrimination/harassment law. Another nonny said, ”She essentially doxxed herself a few months ago in order to prove that she was a lawyer after people accused her of lying.” (Info on relevant Reddit thread.) Yet another nonnie confirms that "She's a real lawyer (and one who focuses on civil rights), she's also just a huge hypocrite and asshole." Not infrequently, Grace invokes her professional status during internet wanks. In this Whoops, Receipts post she can be seen implicitly threatening a young victim of harassment by Peyton (see next section, 2nd paragraph) to keep her mouth shut. More here.https://archive.is/tbDlW Meme ponders her professional credentials. A lot. No, really, we're kind of obsessed. Per this nonny, Grace does not contribute fic, art, meta, or exchange moderation to fandom, only : text posts crying about how johnlock is!!! gonna!!! be!!! so!!! canon!!! and militant wank whenever anyone dares disagrees with her/her Gross Crew... she didn't rise to popularity until post-s3, before that no one heard of her or knew of her. (because, let's be real, before that people were actually popular because of their art/writing). I think that her meteoric rise to popularity is something that could have only happened in the atmosphere of tumblr, with the text posts, the wank, all of it coated in false-SJ rhetoric Nonnies discuss why talented artists like Falka, IvoryLungs, and Taikova hang around with someone like Grace. This nonny notes how much Grace has in common with Thanfiction: "They both like to throw a million words at the wall to see what sticks/obfuscate their point, and they both have gobs of sycophants defending them. There's even the 'I didn't record OR post the video!!11' when it's very very clear she was the ringleader." =Grace's Pre-Sherlock fandom history= Nonny: “Her brand of wank in Glee was to wade into areas and spaces that disagreed with her and be so loud or confrontational that everything would focus on her.” Another nonny: “Yeah, if anyone's looking for any kind of internal logical consistency from her, they're not going to get it.” Grace is an old friend of the fan formerly known as Beth Lalondes, now known as Peyton and blogging at Teenage Victory Song and reyton and currently at beachdeath Beachdeath's wankery is such that they have their own wiki page, which they have frequently deleted causing nonnies to get creative in how the information on their wank is distributed. The two of them have been terrible together in numerous fandoms, the most prominent of which was Glee As mentioned in the Glee discussion, they harassed people “non-stop for weeks/months” just for shipping anyone but Sam/Kurt (a bit more here), they made homophobic and femmephobic comments about Blaine (more here and here, here), they attacked fans who shipped Sam with a girl as “homophobes” (as they did in Les Misérables fandom to Enjolras/Eponine shippers). Though Peyton is not involved in 221b Con wank, they have posted about ithttps://archive.is/7awt2: "lol welp all minors and survivors of sexual assault avoid 221bcon at all costs". They also insinuated the recording was justified https://archive.is/0le1W because the panelists said they did not have a responsibility to make the internet safe for minors. There is discussion here of how they and their crowd fetishized gay men, discussion here of people getting “literal death and rape threats with no comment from Beth Peyton or Grace” after calling Peyton out on their transphobia, a comment here stating that Grace "made a big deal of" supposedly being a lesbian although she is actually straight, and numerous links here to Grace and Peyton being terrible to various demographics of people. One enterprising nonnie collected "receipts" of Gracee's homophobic and misogynistic behavior in Glee fandom, including painting non-Sam/Kurt shippers as "straight girls who only care about pretty boy kissing," while simultaneously stating that "i always loved glee but it didn't fall off the obsession cliff until i scented boykissing on the wind." One nonnie opines, "Different topic, same hypocrisy." Another nonny, who had interacted with Gracee during her Glee days, went into some detail about Gracee's racism regarding Blaine, played by half-Filipino Darren Criss: : As for Blaine's race, she claimed POC were either ignored or mistreated by white people, so if Blaine was successful in any way, that means he has to be white. Especially since he's so confident and sure of himself - constant exposure to racism has given POC's low self esteem. There's no way someone could be as cocky as Blaine and not be white. Furthermore, he was "coded as white". Season two Blaine was pretty preppy, and even carried a pocket watch. She didn't claim that POC all acted the same, but said that there were certain personality types that were exclusively white. =Grace's Sherlock fandom history= Here, a nonny tallied up all the wanks just in Sherlock fandom that Grace & Co. have been piloting, and added, “Grace et. al.'s behavior is becoming more belligerent with each round of wank. I don't think that they should be harassed or threatened, but I do think they should have their megaphone taken away. With each round of wank, they drive more people out of fandom and silence the voices of anyone who doesn't agree with them.” The same nonny later again tried to catalogue all of Grace's wanky behavior in Sherlock fandom. Including the ones mentioned on this and related pages (bullying older women, Toplockers, non-TJLCers, and noncon fans, as well as "defending" Richard Siken whether he needed it or not), Grace has also been involved in: *Mary wank--hating on anyone who likes Mary. Didn't she also go into the tags and harass people? Or am I remembering it wrong? *Sherlolly wank--bc het shippers are all apparently homophobes *Sheriarty/Moriarty wank--bc anyone who likes Moriarty is obvs evil *Hunterbatch wank--idek what her position was here or who is actually the bad guy in this one, the Sophie-haters or graceebooks. I do know she somehow wound up having a really nasty exchange with a woc Sherlock fan who was not a Sophie hater. *RPF wank--bc someone must stick up for those poor wealthy white straight male actors (a rich argument coming from a so-called champion of social justice) *Sherlock Seattle wank--she (or one of her minions) literally lied about what happened on a panel that none of them attended, spread it around social media, said some really hateful things about Emma Grant, and then gaslighted her about it later. I can only assume she did this because if people in TJLC realized that 99.9% of fandom isn't actually out to get them, she would quickly become irrelevant. “And even this list probably isn't exhaustive. I honestly think she thrives on all of this drama, considering how much of it she either starts or jumps into.” This nonny notes that all of the aforementioned wanks, plus the ones alluded to in parens, were from 2014-2015. They add that Joolabee/Joolaweed and wsswatson are “as responsible for many (if not all) of the above wanks” and, together with Grace, “have been well known in Sherlock fandom since even before S3.” Vulgarweed, who waded in during Sherlock 221b Con Wank 2: The Chafening, said, "I do know that graceebooks is a very well-known liar and bully who wreaked havoc in Glee fandom before moving on to Sherlock. I know that that exact same clique of people harassed and bullied good friends of mine over much more trivial issues the current pedophilia accusations like TJLC, Mary Morstan, and who tops who a YEAR ago." https://archive.is/evvyg =Grace's various SJ fails= When Ferguson police brutality first made the news, Grace claimed that it is every citizen’s responsibility to take out their phone and start filming if they see a cop doing something wrong. When told that this “advice” was going to get someone killed, she “complain[ed that black women were trying to silence her”] and made “sarcastic” comments such as, “lol, i'm trying to trick poc into committing suicide by cop gjgj you found me out.” This comment provides several receipts.Archived copies of linked pages: https://archive.is/gj5DE https://archive.is/8oeWZ https://archive.is/HgaZM https://archive.is/aTUbb https://archive.is/rTdqD Gracee et al are also very insulting toward ESL fans. Grace herself has stated "if english isn’t even your first language please don’t think you are any kind of authority on what words are or are not appropriate or offensive."https://archive.is/JODVI Another post opined that fandom should use "rape" and "pedophilia" to ensure that children and ESL fans would know what it meant, because apparently ESL fans are too stupid to figure out that non-con is short for non-consensual. As this first-generation American immigrant nonny points out, "this is exactly the kind of condescending bullshit I've personally experienced racists using to demean ESL people and belittle their opinions and thoughts." This nonny notes of the 221b wank, “most of the main wankers in this are white, traumachu is a woc. i'm sure graceeeee's noted and unexamined racism has nothing to do with this situation at all.” Another nonny says, “I notice that they have this hierarchy of people to be shitty to and to make examples of and the browner/older/fatter you are the worse they treat you. And if it turns out they picked on someone TOO popular, they regroup with pleas for being reasonable." Oddly enough, that was precisely how Grace responded to the 221b summary by Emma Grant,https://archive.is/ENwAs who is a well-loved BNF in Sherlock fandom. As alluded to in the previous section, Grace is also ageist against older women in fandom. For example, Sherlock MNF mid0nz expressed dismay that the fandom was “creaming itself over Richard Siken writing Johnlock fanfic/poetry and not paying attention to fandom's own homegrown female poets, insinuating internalized misogyny and all the rest.” Grace's crowd mocked her as “a Bitter Old Fandom Queen who was angry someone else was taking attention away from her.” Grace has also directed ageist slurs against Professor Fangirl for saying, “As much as I wish for it, I don’t think the showrunners are heading for textual queer love”https://archive.is/ymFDv — working the minor miracle of making nonnies actually sympathize with PFG. That said, despite positioning herself as the great defender of teenagers on Tumblr, Grace is not above mocking people by comparing them to teenagers. Per the nonnies in this thread, she freely bandied about the insult “Klainer 12” against Kurt/Blaine shippers and might actually have originated the term. One nonny has screencapped Grace saying the following: : every time i think about taking active steps to seek out queer/trans guys to date i feel like such a creepy fetishizer but i dont really know if i have literally any other realistic choice to have a successful positive romantic and sexual relationship ever at any point ever in my life ... straight cis boys are literally disgusting and awful and i hate them im sorry but i wanna date a queer and/or trans guy :( The same nonny, a trans guy who is understandably revolted by Grace's fetishism, adds, “and as for what you said, Grace. it sounds an awful lot to me like ‘Well gee the fact that trans people are aware they are fetishized by cisgender people sure makes it difficult for me, a cisgender woman, to successfully fetishize trans men without them calling bs.’ Like are you even trying anymore.” Another nonny: : are we even surprised at this sort of shit from her at this point? I mean she's the one who said that lesbians who like m/m fic are 'probably a little attracted to men' like whoa wow what a revolutionary champion. what an incredible hero we have here. thank you grace for saving us poor helpless queers from the cishets but like, not you, because you;re 'not like that', right?. thankyou for telling us how we work and what we think and feel and correcting us when we tell you otherwise. thankyou for acting predatory towards the INCREDIBLY vulnerable trans youth community. thankyou for riding up on your big white horse with your suit of fucking armor and your halo some bullshit kissass baby stuck on you in an attempt to win your favor and saying 'wow i'd totally date you. i love trans boys ;)'. we are all swooning at your feet. truly you are a real champion of queer rights. Hilariously, Grace has also said thishttps://archive.is/robyf: : i know most people on tumblr are still high school or college-aged but what many of you don’t seem to understand is how unbelievably sophisticated your fluency in social justice discourse is; i was raised in a relatively progressive atmosphere from birth and went to nyc to study gender and sexuality at the age of 18 and i still didn’t have any conception of like half the stuff tumblr considers baseline knowledge for an acceptable human being until long after i graduated college. =Grace’s minions= Gracee's Minions have become so wanky and numerous, they've graduated to a page of their own. =Nonnies, on Grace= : I've been one of [Grace’s targets.] When I made public posts about it, not naming names, she turned it around to tell everybody I was the bully who was lying about her. (I didn't name you--you're naming yourself...?) : I have a tumblr block list of over 100 people, all of whom came after me because of her posts, joolabee's posts, and wsswatson's posts. They have gone through my tumblr archives specifically to find posts to ridicule, even posts that have nothing to do with the initial source of the wank. People have made fun of my appearance, have talked about ways to sabotage my real life career. : But no, this is about social justice, right? **** : Fuck this. : Grace is abusive. She riles people up, harasses them, sends her friends after them to send threats, and uses her position as an attorney to silence and attack them further (Does anyone remember when she implied things would get legally bad for lalondes' ex-girlfriend unless she removed her posts about lalondes stalking and harassing her/her friends?). She actively seeks people out to do this to and you can tell she enjoys it just by reading her posts. Con wank is just another example of Grace hiding behind social justice terminology/"I'm doing it for these victims!" so she can hurt people without being called out. : She's horribly manipulative. Look at this wank, the moment things got bad for her she started posting about how she was crying because people didn't view her as human. Grace is never in the wrong. Grace is the victim, you're misunderstanding Grace's words, you just don't understand, wasn't this just a nice conversation? If you disagree, you're really upsetting Grace and she'll make sure everyone else knows how you hurt her feelings so they can ostracize you. Unless you apologize and kiss her ass, of course. If you believe what other people say about her - that she's abusive and a bully - she'll talk about how it's so wrong of you to believe them, look, they're clearly lying! Can't you see that they have a history of lying? Why would you believe them over her? : For all her talk about how other members of fandom are old and that's bad, she's a 30 year old woman buddying around with a bunch of people in their late teens/early 20s (not that there's anything wrong with that in general, but in this case it says a lot). That, along with her position as an attorney, creates a pretty weird power imbalance in the friendship. Especially when she's super sweet to her friends and helps them out but so shitty to anyone who isn't currently on her good list. It contributes to the near cult-like atmosphere there is in her friendships and it's awful to be part of. Her friends are about 50% people she's manipulated into acting like her and 50% other abusive people. : She's a straight woman who regularly speaks over queer women (to the point of mocking them for being upset over her behavior). She's doing the same thing here, only to SA survivors. **** : Just wanted to say that I've been a target of Grace and Peyton's cliquey drama for several years now, and it's so good to see that their behavior is finally getting some comeuppance. =Grace and FFA= Since the 221b Con wank broke out, FFA has become Grace's new BFF! She and/or her minions trolled the shit out of the earlier meme threads on this topic and on her past and present behavior. Here are a bunch of examples: *I am a barred attorney, not a law student. Have been for years. Jeez... as you guys note, I say it enough. *Toplock is the devil that is, not eh, it doesn't works Though this comment might have read as sarcasm, another nonny strongly suspected it was Grace: ”She was bragging on her blog this morning about correcting someone who on an "unbelievably long kink meme thread" who suggested she was a law student rather than an actual lawyer. I headed on over to the Sherlock kink meme, found nothing, then somehow found my way here. Lo and behold, I found the ‘I’m totes a lawyer guyz’ post, so it seems Grace is kicking around here. Because that's what sane, well-adjusted adults do, spend all day scouring the Internet for people saying anything about them that's not obsequious flattery so they can have their little ‘I know you are but what am I?’ moment." *Does it sound like grace is a misanthrope? Or that she has a lot of power? I'm kind of confused. She seems reasonable? And I'd like to think that people can be angry and lash out and have a lot of free-floating hostility and also be fairly reasonable people who generally do good things? But people seem very angry with her. But I haven't seen any specifics? *What did *she*, *personally* actually *do*? Aside from posting disingenuous mischaracterizations today of what other people have said, what was her personal con-related misbehavior? I'm having a seriously hard time following any of this. *She's right though. There was an actual pedophile on the panel. *People who have been raped can still be pedophiles. The fucked up behavior is to use survivor status as a shield and an excuse not to examine their own behavior. *This concern troll conflating official con videography with personal videography might also have been Grace. However, the anon who said this… : It's disgusting, and the cries of "it's just fiction!!" when pedophiles IRL use stories like that to groom their victims. It's not a "think of the fictional children" it's "think of the real children who are harmed by your fiction." ….and claimed here that they have nothing to do with Grace’s crowd, is according to Ur-Sunny “a) a troll previously known to us from other shenanigans and b) being very dishonest about WHY we are freezing them.” Grace was in top form on the subset of the “Unpopular Opinions” thread that began April 17 with, “I really don't think calling people pedophiles for shipping underage characters is going to solve anything.” She left various comments insisting that people who get off to sexual fic about kids must be pedophiles, without satisfactorily answering questions about whether people who get off to rapefic are rapists, asexuals who get off to fic about adults are lying about their orientations, or people who get off to tentacle fic are probably attracted to octopuses IRL. She also insisted that a lesbian who reads slash must be “probably a little bit attracted to men,” and she referred to masturbation as “solo sex” (which would make children who masturbate into sex offenders). One nonny believed that at least one of the antagonists in the thread was “kinkshameranon, floating around with hearts in her eyes because she has finally found her people. Let's slash them.” Which nonnies then did. Meanwhile, back on her Tumblr, Grace has shit-talked FFA https://archive.is/6JT8k and posted screencaps from meme.https://archive.is/UXTWl Discussion here. As with Winterfox, nonnies are all too happy to take the heat for people who can’t come forward in namespace against Grace & Co. “It's making her so fucking mad that she can't come after anons. I love it. Wank till it chafes, Grace. Wank till it chafes.” Two of Grace's supporters, alanturing* (trolling as shadowpokemon) and ayyylmao (fannish name unknown) vandalized this wiki page on April 23. They linked several websites specifically designed to trigger epileptic seizures, and copy/pasted chunks of other wikis because they're unoriginal little shits. Come on, take some pride in your trolling, kiddies!! On May 2, Gracee (or, more likely, one of her little sycophants) tried to troll meme again, thread-failed, and was serenaded by two choirs of nonnies before getting (wait for it...) frozen. Nonnies noted that not only did she not understand DW's threads, she also can't spell y'all: "That picante sauce spelling of y'all's made in New York City! NEW YORK CITY?!" She also tried to blame meme for KumbrichWitch's distress, to which meme reacted with hostility. Frustrated by the mods' refusal to give her a platform from which to spew abuse engage with her in good faith, Gracee calls meme "pathetic", gets frozen again. At the same time, another (possibly trolling) nonny tried to equate Falka's keeping records of things her friend did over a period of at least eight months with the people who helped expose Winterfox's abuses. Gracee also pressured this wiki's previous host, PBWorks, into taking it down, which is why we're now here on Wikia. See Wikigeddon for details. =Gracee Goes Full Dolezal= As discussed in this meme thread, she got a DNA ancestry test done, it showed she's .02% African and .02% East Asian or Native American, and she fretted on Tumblr that "trump will come after me." Loryisunabletosupinate has receipts. An asterisk (*) denotes posts that have since been deleted. Wiki nonnie is attempting to find copies of these in reblogs and will update if possible. Footnotes Category:Sherlock fandom Category:SJ Wankers